


it was written all over his face

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Lennier admires Delenn as he's supposed to be doing work.





	it was written all over his face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/gifts).



> This may not be one of my personal ships, but thirsting after Delenn is an extremely relatable feel so ! thought I'd give it a go. Hope I did them justice.

He describes her dizzying presence in his journal, ink fluidly linking letters. When she is absent, it will be a capsule for the emotions her grace instills... Though it only takes picturing her crest's ridges or feeling her heart's warmth in his own to make his stomach flutter. 

"Is something wrong, Lennier?" He flinches, realizing his observance has been caught. She watches him inquisitively, eyes green as the gardens of home. 

His head bows, hiding his persistent smile, though his eyes remain lost in hers. "No, Delenn."

The way she speaks his name, however, could never be recreated in ink.


End file.
